Bleach One Shots
by The10Espada99
Summary: A series of one shots, featuring your favorite bleach characters. Will always be short and humorous.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. I wanted to put up a series of drabbles/ one shots. They will involves most characters from bleach. And will be humorous. I will update this as frequently as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Ichigo and Hichigo

"**Oi! King!"**

"What Hichigo?" Ichigo asks annoyed of how is hollow is interrupting him while he was putting on his costume.

"**Why are you dressing up like that?" Hichigo asks.**

"It's for a human holiday called Halloween."

"**Holloween? Theres a holiday for hollows? Let me out then." Excited he might be able to escape this backwards inner world.**

"No, you idiot. Halloween. Human's dress up in different costumes trying to look scary or ugly. The scariest often get more candy." Ichigo explains. He secretly was obsessed with candy so he loved Halloween.

"**Ah."**

"Yeah. Ah." He says, while rolling his eyes.

A few moments pass.

"**King…you look ugly."**

"I told you that was the point." Ichigo replied annoyed at his hollow's apparent memory problem.

"**I meant on a regular basis." **Then his hollowhowled in laughter in his head. This is going to be a long night.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Training with the Visoreds.

It had been a week since Ichigo had been training with the Visoreds and he had made no progress. Hiyori had been so aggrevated that she almost pulled out her hair when he was afraid to even pull his mask out. The Visoreds mostly gave up on him except Shinji and Hiyori. Now they would either sit down and watch or ignore the training in front of them all together and do their own activities.

Ichigo noticed he was not getting as much attention as he was before so today he asked about it.

"Why aren't you helping me train!" He asked.

"Well Berry-Kun. I'm not because I'm helping Hachi make new kido spells, Baka-Kensei says you aren't interesting, Love is busy watching tv, Rose is listening to music and Lisa is reading her magazines." Mashiro answers cheerfully.

"You all are so lazy. I bet you guys aren't helping because you aren't as strong as Hirako or Hiyori." Ichigo says with his eyes closed, turning away from them. At that comment, he was meet with an onslaught of attacks from the remaining Visoreds which left him sore and bruised at the end of the day.

Never call the Visoreds weak. You WILL learn the hard way.

Review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bleach.

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya

"MATSUMOTO!" at the sound of the yell the birds scattered.

Toushiro was mad. And by mad I mean furious. He left the office so he could have watermelon with Momo for lunch and now he comes back to his office to find papers scattered everywhere. His couchs up turned and his chair on the ceiling. Don't ask how the chair ended up on the ceiling because he doesn't know.

Upon hearing her name, Matsumoto's head shot up. At the sight of her captain she immediately relaxed.

"Welcome Back, Taicho!" She says brightly.

He wasn't in the mood for games.

"Matsumoto, what on earth possessed you into wrecking the office?" He asks while gritting his teeth.

"Oh. This? well I was looking for my November sake bottle. I have different Sake bottles for each month so I was looking for it." She says innocently.

"You mean this sake bottle?" He questions holding up a bottle that said November- Matsumoto.

"Yeah. That one!" Matsumoto says excitedly.

Hitsugaya proceeded to freeze the sake bottle then dropped it to the floor so it smashed into a million pieces.

November was not a good month for Rangiku for that time on.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. Those who are reading my story From Hueco to Karakura, I will be updating that most likely tomorrow. I'm really busy this week.

Thanksgiving in the second division

Ukitake and Kyoraku watched as carts full of food were rolled into the second division.

"Whoa. Where did they get this much food from?" Kyoraku asked as he watched the different foods get rolled in.

"Maybe Genryusai-sensei has rewarded them for their hard efforts." Ukitake suggested.

"Ohhh if we can get that much food for doing work, maybe I should start doing mine." He replied thoughtfully.

Ukitake sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry but that isn't how we got this food." A voice said.

They turned around to see the one and only 2nd division captain herself.

"Omaeda felt like eating good food this thanksgiving so he ordered a bunch of food from the fanciest restaurants in Soul Society." She explained with a smirk.

They both gaped at her.

"Well I got turkey waiting for me. Sayonara" she said as she shunpoed off.

A silence lasted for a while.

"I guess I don't have to start doing my work afterall." Kyoraku said happily as he walked away.

"Kyoraku….."

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Mistletoe

Ichigo pulled the pillow over his head. Lately Rukia had been obsessed with the Justin Bieber song Mistletoe and to be honest he couldn't understand at all why she would like the song. All he's basically saying is instead of celebrating the holidays he is going to be making out with Selena Gomez under the mistletoe. But still girls all over the nation are tripping proclaiming the song is about them when they know it is obviously not. As you can see Ichigo is fairly annoyed by the new 'hit' song.

When the song finally stopped Ichigo lifted the pillow off his head, only to hear the song again except in an even more feminine voice and very soft. He looks to see Rukia sitting there with her eyes closed, singing her new favorite song.

'it's the most beautiful time of the year.

Lights fill the streets, spreading so much cheer.

I should be playing in the winter snow but I'm be under the mistletoe.

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday but I can't stop staring at your face.

I should be playing in the winter snow but I'm be under the mistletoe with you, boy, with you. with you, boy with you, With you under the mistletoe.'

He silently watched her sing, enjoying it more every minute.

'The wiseman followed the star, the way I follow my heart. That led me to a miracle. Aye love don't you buy me nothing.. I am feeling one thing. Your lips on my lips…that's a merry merry Christmas.'

Then Ichigo just couldn't hold back. He sprung up and kissed her and she surprisingly kissed back.

After they broke apart Rukia smiled and they kissed again.

Maybe Bieber isn't as bad as I thought.

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Updated for my birthday. Its short I know but theres nothing I can do about that right now.

I do not own Bleach.

"Okay Class. This year our grade is cooking for the younger grades. Would anyone like to volunteer?" Ochi sensei asks.

The only one whose hand was raised was Orihime. Once everyone saw whose hand was raised they are shrunk in fear. Orihime was a sweet girl but she could not cook to save anyone but herself life. Immediately another girls hand rose and Ochi Sensei chose that girls.

"Aww I would have loved to cook my sweet bean paste mustard curry dango surprise for everyone." Orihime pouted. Everyone's stomached churned. They all shot the girl appreciative glances.

**Review.**


End file.
